Submit to Happiness
by Yamiga
Summary: In an attempt to keep Madara grounded and at bay, Hashirama uses a secret sealing technique that results in something none of the men expected, turning Madara into a very "attractive" woman. Now with Hashirama not taking him seriously and Tobirama giving him the "eyes", Madara is just about ready to end the first Hokage. HashixMada MadaxTobi IzuxTobi FemMadara


**Summary: Madara was a free bird, and Hashirama knew , that wasn't always a good thing, especially in Madara's case. So in an effort to keep Madara grounded Hashirama uses a jutsu-scroll that was supposed to be a sealing technique. However, resulting in a terrible accident and a complete transformation of Madara's anatomy, Hashirama discovers the Madara is not as manly as he seems.**

**Summary#2: In an attempt to keep Madara grounded and at bay, Hashirama uses a forbidden sealing technique that results in something none of the men expected, turning Madara into a very "attractive" woman. Now with Hashirama not taking him seriously and Tobirama giving him the "eyes", Madara is just about ready to end the first Hokage.**

**Warnings: Female Madara...tee hee hee. But if you wanna get technical, then yes, it's yaoi and possibly MPreg.**

**Pairings: HashixMada TobixIzu TobixMada**

* * *

Nobody could blame Hashirama for being precautious.

The fact of the matter was that while he trusted Madara, he knew the village didn't and perhaps, sending a "spy" to an Uchiha clan meeting, would put the village at ease.

Well it didn't come as a surprise to Hashirama when he figured out that he was wrong.

It had to be about midday, when Hashirama was stacking papers and when the sun was literally attacking him through his window, that he heard a very ferocious knock on his door.

"Come in." He said it rather nonchalantly, not really caring who was on the other side.

The door flung open with such a force that Hashirama feared that it would fly off of its hinges. And standing there, with a man over his shoulder was none other than Madara Uchiha. He was seething with anger as he literally marched into Hashirama's office.

"You..._You_ sent this boy to spy on me, during my clan meeting!?" Madara managed, throwing the unconscious person on the ground. "Do you really lack my trust that much?" Hashirama looked up from his desk and forced a smile. He knew sending a spy had crossed the line, but he couldn't take the village nagging at him every five seconds.

_Wait,_ it wasn't the villages nagging he couldn't take, it was his brother's, Tobirama. Too call it nagging was an understatement, it was more like a lecture. A lecture every night when he returned to his bedroom to see Tobirama standing there, ready to give him an ear full about his relationship with Madara.

"Hell, if you sleep with the guy then you better know his clan secrets." Tobirama would say in a "matter-o-fact" tone. And usually, that would be the end of the argument. The younger Senju would leave, usually cursing to himself. Hashirama would only collapse on the bed, hoping for a good night's sleep. Sometimes, if he was lucky, Madara would be there with a smile plastered on his face. However, worst case scenario, the Uchiha would have the same air of anger as Tobirama.

That happened to be the case that day, as Madara was demanding answers. "Are you even listening to me, Hashirama?"

"I'm sorry." Hashirama said in all honesty, being thrown back into reality. "I was just thinking."

"Oh." Madara sounded sarcastic, as he made his way to Hashirama's desk and sat on it, glaring at the Hokage. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you think, when you're sending your little spies into my clan!" His voice escalated, and for a split second his eyes turned crimson.

Trying to stay calm and take hold of the situation, Hashirama spoke. "I agree, sending a, as you call it,"spy" to you clan wasn't a very trust worthy thing to do but_" He paused to look at Madara and thought how easy it would be to turn the tables and blame Tobirama. However, he knew that would cause more problems than solutions. "While you, and your clan are members of this village, others have their doubts. Your clan is fierce Madara," He should not have said that. "I mean, that's what people think...As Hokage, I have to satisfy the needs of the population and well, villagers felt threatened by..."

"By?" Madara filled in.

"By you, by your clan." Hashirama saw hurt in Madara's face and instantly regretted saying anything. It would've been easier for him to lie.

"Let me guess. The rumors are starting up again." Madara managed. "And Tobirama is the spear head?"

"You can say that." Hashirama replied, still searching for something to say. "Please Madara, don't take it personally!" He stood up. "I have a duty to the village, and to my brother as well! Don't you think I try to convince them that you're not a threat? You don't do a good job at clarifying my argument, especially with your secretive personality. I mean, what did you expect me to do?"

"I don't know? Maybe you could have asked me yourself instead of going behind me back!" Madara hopped off of the desk. "If you can't trust me, that's your problem." He turned around and started towards the door. "And the sad fact is, I trust you even with my life. Good bye Hashirama."

Not again...Hashirama thought, getting up and chasing after Madara. He grabbed the other man's wrist and was somewhat shocked by how thin it was.

"So I see that you've neglected eating again?"

"Well, not everyone lives a carefree, happy life like you." Madara tried to pull his wrist away, but Hashirama's grip tightened as he pulled Madara into a hug.

"I'm sorry. What I did was wrong!"

"It was, and it was a complete lack of trust on your part." Madara replied, submitting to Hashirama's embrace.

"I promise, next time I'll ask...okay? And thank you for not getting to angry at me."

"Trust me, if you were anybody else, the treaty would have been ruined by now." Madara sounded hurt, but he tried to cover it up with anger. To at least make up for what he did, Hashirama softly kissed Madara's cheek.

The Uchiha didn't expect it at first, but his lips slowly curled to a smile, it was barely there. Hashirama continued until Madara's smile was completely visible. That made the the tan skinned Senju happy.

"It's a nice day." Hashirama said, letting go of Madara and walking towards the window. "Let's go out. Let's do something nice!"

Madara sighed. "I have a clan meeting to get back to, remember?" He heard Hashirama pout and that made him laugh inside.

"Can't we go out eating first..." Hashirama turned around. "Please?" He begged.

"No! I obviously lack the free time you're blessed with." Madara crossed his arms. "You have no idea how hard it is, running a clan with people that just complain!"

"Well," Hashirama smirked. "Imagine how different things would be if you just married me like I asked."

Whatever happiness Madara held in his face, had vanished with Hashirama's comment. His shoulders sagged. "You talk about doing what's good for the village, but would the village want you to elope with the person who nearly killed you with a kitsune spirit?"

Hashirama tried to find words to say, or words that fit the conversation. "Um..."

"Exactly." Madara sounded hurt again, and Hashirama knew that this was a different pain. A simple kiss wouldn't fix it.

"But I don't care. The village has nothing to do with my love life!" Hashirama again, raced over towards Madara. "Please, don't make me beg you for my whole life."

"You should've stayed with Mito then." Madara replied, turning around.

"Yeah...no. She was, just...stuck up. Too much Uzumaki pride."

"And I have no Uchiha pride?" Madara once again, made his way to the door.

"Your clan, while more ruthless, tends to be a lot sweeter." Hashirama replied, feeling defeat as Madara's hand brushed over the door knob.

"Tonight." Madara said randomly, turning back towards Hashirama. "Tonight at eight, you better have found some place to take me out eating. Be ready." And with that, Madara left the room, leaving Hashirama with the biggest smile on his face.

It was the groan, from the man on the floor that caused him to react. "I'm sorry!" Hashirama said, kneeling down.

"That man is a lunatic!" The spy yelled.

"Oh well, he's my lunatic..." Hashirama replied.

* * *

Two hours hadn't even gone by, before Hashirama was heading into his second argument. Shodai had barely gotten back to his office with a box of scrolls in his arms, before he saw his annoying little brother standing there. Or was it the other way around?

"Tobi!" Hashirama happily greeted, sitting down.

"Well, what information did you retrieve?" That was how Tobirama greeted him. This prompted Hashirama to attempt to ignore him, as he placed a few scrolls on his desk and began to organize them. Tobirama crossed his arms, and started to tap his fingers vigrously. He didn't take well to being ignore.

"I asked you a question." He stated, placing his hand on his older brother's desk. "I expect an answer."

"I think that, before you go demanding my answer, you should actually start by greeting me and_" "Silence brother! I asked you a question, I expect an answer_"

"I can't keep on doing strange things behind Madara's back. He was furious today_" "And I care why?" There was silence, as Hashirama attempted to find the right words. All the while, Tobirama continued.

"Why do you fall into this man's trap?"

"It's not a trap! You don't understand..." Hashirama knew it would be wrong not to stick up for Madara, but he began to lose his nerve.

"He's tried to kill you countless times but yet, you still...ugh!" Tobirama ran his hands through his hair and grunted.

Hashirama only returned to his scroll sorting, until he came upon a strange one. A binding scroll. He placed that one aside.

"What do you want me to do?" He looked at Tobirama. "Kill him? I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed...he's trying. He really is! I mean, come on, he forgave you for nearly killing his brother...so forgive him for being an Uchiha, please. Trust me, I'll keep a close eye on him." The words felt like venom, but he had to say something.

"And how, do you plan to do that?"

Hashirama grabbed the scroll he'd put aside and held it up. "With this! The Binding scroll, it's self explanatory. But, I'll just...bind him to me."

There was silence between the two as Tobirama squinted his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well, while you're busy binding yourself to your man crush, do remember that you have a meeting tonight at 7:30."

"I have something to do at eight..." Hashirama replied, defensively.

"It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." Tobirama held no emotion in his voice. "Good bye brother." He headed towards the door, and placed his hand on the door knob, ready to leave but Hashirama called out to him.

"Don't forget Tobi, that you _were_ in love with an Uchiha...And if I remember correctly, he happens to be the brother of the man you hate_"

"That's old news," Tobirama angrily replied, but Hashirama swore he saw a small grin appear on his face before he left. "And I never said that I was in love."

"Whatever Tobirama...whatever."

* * *

"Are you sure he's taking you out eating, and not pulling you into some trap?" Izuna asked, sitting down and crossing his arms. "Because his little stunt at the clan meeting today, well...I assumed it would be an automatic break up."

Madara only scowled, as he sat across from his younger brother. Izuna laughed. "Don't look at me like that, you know it's true." And then, Izuna smiled. It was that kind of smile that Madara hated, but loved at the same time.

"He doesn't deserve me." Madara finally admitted. "He deserves someone much_" "That's your problem, you keep beating yourself up. I admit, what you did in the past was kinda...drastic, but that's over now. If you keep living in the past, then you'll just destroy yourself from the inside. Again!"

Madara didn't respond to that, he just sighed and looked away. At that moment, he went into deeper thought, mainly centered around Izuna who was presently the head of the clan, or the second Head. Still, he was more trusted than Madara would ever be by his clan and somehow, Izuna managed to stay on good terms with Tobirama. It was a good thing that Izuna actually survived the war or else, after Madara's betrayal, the clan would most likely be exterminated.

"I think I'm going to go." Madara announced, much to Izuna's surprise.

"Oh really? You just got here. And plus, it gets lonely when you're not here...I hate living by myself." Izuna pouted.

"Well, doesn't Tobirama visit you every so often?" It was meant as a joke, but it really didn't seem that way.

"He does, sometimes and he's usually angry...at you and then at me." Izuna admitted, surprising Madara. "You know, you two are just alike."

He tried to chuckle, but realized Madara scowled at him so he stopped short. "Don't compare me to that man."

"Whatever you say big brother. And please stay for a while...let's just talk a bit more." And what Izuna said next, was completely random. "I think I'm going to become a school teacher."

What? Madara thought, but Izuna read his face.

"Unlike you," Izuna stood and walked over to a kitchen cabinet. "I love kids." Madara watched as Izuna got himself a glass and poured water from an idle pitcher. "When I go to the park and feed the birds, the children tend to swarm me. See, they even cut my hair for me!" Madara noticed it was shorter, but very choppy.

He just sat back in his chair, and listened as his brother continued his talk about his dream.

* * *

Hashirama should've known that his younger brother had it out for him, and he fell perfectly into his trap.

The meeting was going nowhere and Hashirama was more than pressed for time. Every time he heard the ticking of the second hand, he forced himself to look at the clock, and mentally cursed. It was already nine thirty, and he could tell that this meeting was nowhere close to being finished. He couldn't rush the Lords, so he just had to sit there and listen while they joked with one another eventually, completely forgetting about Hashirama.

_He's gonna kill me for real this time_. Hashirama thought, glaring at the clock once again. This time it was ten o'clock, but the restaurant he wanted to go to closed at midnight, so he still had some time.

"Um...excuse me." Hashirama spoke up, still the men ignored him. "I'm going to go now..." And much to his anger, the men waved him off. He could've left two hours earlier, and they would not have noticed.

He left that building quickly without looking back and quickly, broke into a sprint to the Kage tower. People stared at him strange, but he ignored it. He only prayed that Madara waited there, and wouldn't get too angry at him.

* * *

Madara didn't even know why he bothered to show up. He had a feeling something like this was going to happen and he was angry.

No, he wasn't angry at Hashirama but at himself. He was angry at himself for believing that the two could actually have a loving relationship. There were just too many factors that pulled them apart and Madara had to face it sooner or later. It didn't matter how many gifts, how many kisses or hugs Hashirama gave him, nothing could change what Madara was.

He was a criminal, and no matter how anyone looked at it that's what he was. In addition to that, he was out of place. He was in a village that hated him, and a clan that was wary of him. He was basically taking a woman's place, being Hashirama's lover and the more he thought about it, the more he hated it.

Perhaps, it would just be easy to end it all. Eventually, someone else would do it for him, so why not just make it quicker? It would be a favor to the village, for him to leave the Earth, permanently. Nobody would care, and Hashirama would...he'd get over it eventually. He'd have the support of the village.

Madara sighed and looked at Hashirama's office for what he thought would be the last time before quietly walking out the door. He hadn't made it halfway down the hall when he bumped into a running man, causing both of them to fall over. For some reason, Madara wasn't surprised when he saw Hashirama in front of him, standing up.

"I'm sorry_Madara!" Hashirama stammered quickly, as he bent down to help his friend up. "Madara...I'm so sorry...I_"

"It's fine." Madara he'd a hand up and shook his head. "Thank you for apologizing. That's the best thing that's happened to be this evening. If you'll excuse me, I'm going home."

"But our date." Hashirama looked hopeless. "I know you're angry at me...but please, give me another chance."

Madara's expression softened into a gaze as he stared into Hashirama's dark eyes. They always comforted him, even in situations like this. "Hashirama," He began. "I'm angry at you...I'm angry at you for loving me. You can do so much better, but yet, you nearly trip yourself running to catch up to me." Madara was tired of getting angry at Hashirama, yelling at him, insulting him. Now, he just wanted to tell him what he really thought. "You are the Hokage, and you deserve much better than me."

"Madara_"

"You're such a sweet man and yet, you allow me to put you down...you allow me to live in _your_ village after so many times, I tried to destroy it. This has all gone on far enough. You care about everyone else except yourself so..." He sighed. "Because I really care about you , then I'm going to make the best decision for you. I'm leaving."

"Not again!" Hashirama attempted to grab Madara's arm, but he was too quick. "If you care about me, then why have me chase after you!?"

"Because," Madara wasn't facing Hashirama. "Because you won't have to chase after me anymore. I think I've chosen a permanent path. Good bye, Hashirama...and thank you for everything."

With that, Madara began to walk away.

* * *

It took Hashirama a while to understand what Madara was leading up to, but when he did, he didn't waste any time standing there.

"Madara wait!" He tugged on Madara's collar, causing him to turn around. He then grabbed both of Madara's hand's and pulled. "Why can't you just...put the past behind and for once, submit to happiness? You have a life here Madara! You have me! I know after all we've been through things are going to be hard, and no one said it was going to be easy! But I'm here with you, and I don't _no_...I will not continue this dream without you."

He saw the blank expression on Madara's face, and felt his heart sink a bit. However, this only prompted him to continue.

"If you wanna kill yourself, then fine." Hashirama released his hands, but smiled. "I guess it means that I'll have to kill myself to, taking our dream with us."

That brought emotion back into Madara's face, as he looked at Hashirama with hate in his eyes. "You're a _bastard_." He angrily spat. "A selfish bastard."

"Well then, I'm your selfish bastard." And Hashirama couldn't help but conceal a smile. He reached out for Madara's hand and grabbed it, gently rubbing it with his thumb.

"Please." He begged, pulling the Uchiha into an embrace.

"Okay..." Madara finally breathed as Hashirama pressed his lips on his thick black hair.

Silence went by, as the two held each other for a while. Hashirama finally broke the embrace by tugging Madara and bringing him into his office.

"I think you're going to like the place!" Hashirama announced, stepping into his closet and withdrawing two kimono's.

"Why are you getting those?" Madara stood at the doorway, curious.

"It's a high class restaurant. Don't worry, I'll pay."

"I'm not wearing a Kimono with the _Senju crest_!" Madara was taken back. "When I'm the Uchiha clan Leader!" His temper was flaring. "You know what, wait here! I'll go home and get an Uchiha kimono! Ugh, and you expected me to wear white! I'd never be caught dead wearing white!"

"Madara!" While Hashirama was happy that his lover had returned to normal, he couldn't have him storming out of the tower angrily. "Just this once! White will compliment you, it'll make you look much..."

Something attracted Hashirama to his desk, forcing him to look towards it. Sitting there, idly on the surface was the scroll from earlier. The binding scroll.

He took it quickly and opened it while Madara was turned around. By using this scroll and casting the jutsu on Madara, it would assure that Hashirama knew where Madara was at any time he pleased, and that worked to his advantage.

Madara was still rambling in the doorway, and didn't see Hashirama open the scroll. "And of all the nerve..." Madara was still speaking.

If he played his cards right, he could execute the jutsu without Madara ever figuring out.

Hashirama performed the hand seals and instantly, the writing on the scroll lit up.

This caused Madara to turn around in surprise. "You idiot!" He yelled as the scroll began to glow brighter and brighter. "What the hell is that!?"

Hashirama couldn't say anything as Madara quickly ran over to him. He too grabbed the scroll, and with his sharingan was quickly able to decipher the inscription.

"A binding scroll?" He asked, curiously, looking at Hashirama who seemed _very _guitly. The light from the scroll was becoming an annoyance, as Hashirama could barely make out Madara's face. "You didn't." And for what was the last time in ages, Hashirama was able to see a frown on Madara's face before the scroll caused a miniature explosion, sending both men flying on opposite sides of the room.

Hashirama hit the wall, and fell to the ground with a thud, but that didn't stop him from quickly rushing over to Madara.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" He said, kneeling down next to the Uchiha who seemed to be unconscious. But there was something else Hashirama discovered as he reached for him...?

There was black hair, pale skin and dark eyes...but this time, there was a much smaller, fragile and delicate body. There was a slender neck and waist, and slightly rosy cheeks. In addition, there was a much more kinder face. But the most distinguishing feature or features were the two large items on Madara's chest. As far as Hashirama could tell, those had to be breast.

He scooted back a few feet, as Madara slowly sat up. He groaned, or _she_ groaned. The voice was undoubtedly a female one as well as the body. As she sat up, Hashirama realized that the loose clothing began to slip off of her body, prompting him to look away to hide his blush.

What the hell...what did the jutsu do.

"Oi! You bastard, are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to_" Madara's hands went to hi_her mouth as she covered it. Her once manly voice was now a somewhat nasally yet peaceful female voice.

Hashirama expected it sooner or later and as soon as Madara stood up, she emitted the loudest, high pitched scream Hashirama had ever heard.

She ran over to Hashirama's desk, nearly tripping over her own clothes. Quickly, she rummaged through his desk drawers and withdrew a mirror.

"No..." She spoke quietly, rubbing her face. "No...no...no..." She then glared at Hashirama. "You!"

Hashirama tried to get up, but he couldn't peel his eyes off of Madara.

"You selfish bastard!" She marched towards him. "You couldn't have things your way, so you turned me into a...into a..." Madara looked down at Hashirama and saw him blushing slightly. That only angered her more.

"You better get your ass off of the floor and_" She tripped over her own clothing, and fell into Hashirama's lap. Instantly, she felt something she didn't want to. This only prompted her to push him to the ground and angrily, pull locks of his hair from his head.

Hashirama could no longer deny his mistake. Somehow, he turned Madara into a girl and had no idea how to fix it.

And what a sexy girl he made.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcomed. After this...I'll be posting a little one shot, so don't forget to read that! But please review, fave, tell me what you think.**

**AND I don't own Naruto.**


End file.
